


Nesquik/Milk/Reader, time for chocolate milk

by orphan_account



Category: Nesquik fandom
Genre: Brandon is stupid, F/F, F/M, Gen, Joke Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, all my homies hate brandon, drinks are sexy, hot hot good powder, i need to orphan this as soon as it comes out holy shit, like and comment, sexy powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi
Relationships: Nesquik/Milk/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Nesquik/Milk/Reader, time for chocolate milk

Nesquik powder x Milk x Reader

-

The sweet-scented, chocolatey... Grainy, yet smooth powder sat in its vibrant yellow container, just creating its own chocolatey dust as it sits there… Just WAITING to be mixed into a nice tall glass of cold milk.

As a spoon (your spoon) lowers down into the container, collecting the chocolate-milk mix powder, there leaves behind a trail where the teaspoon could not hold enough, the powder fell back into the container, but as dust.

The chocolate aroma filled the room as the teaspoon lowered into a towering glass of milk, the milk was so cold the glass was sweating…

You lowered the spoon gently into the milk, we want the Nesquik to be comfortable after all… The edges of the teaspoon get soaked with the milk and the powder seeps in.. turning the pure white milk into a darker brown…

That was comfortable enough….

You place the spoon in head first, all of the powder is submerged with the white liquid, you started to spin the spoon. Faster and faster, watching the once white milk turn brown in a matter of seconds…

The milk started to fizz up because of the speed you were putting into it.

You gently lifted up the silver teaspoon and sucked the chocolate milk residue off of the spoon, not sparing a drop of it.

As you watched the bubbles go down and the now chocolate milk clearing up, you make your move

You pick up the glass.

The chilled glass got warmer once it was in your grasp... Carefully raising the full thing closer to your pink-ish lips, you decide to go all in.

Without stopping you drank the chocolate milk, taking only a few to breathe, you gulped it all down and proudly slammed the empty glass onto the counter, the glass making a loud sound.

You wipe your lip proudly, glancing back at the powder’s box, the sink, then the glass.

“I guess it’s time to wash the dishes.”

  
  


The end, I hope it’s sexy

  
  


(p.s. I hate brandon


End file.
